As microelectronic devices incorporate increasingly dense integrated circuit designs, higher operating speeds and higher power demands have led to successive generations of microelectronic devices requiring more effective cooling solutions. One proposed solution to cooling such microelectronic devices is by using thin film thermoelectric coolers (TFTEC). TFTECs generally contain dissimilar materials, which, when subjected to a current, may be used to effectively cool a microelectronic device.